A Knight's Destiny
by Kyugoichi Kuroyama
Summary: What is your destiny? This question is asked in the mind and heart of a simple commoner-turned-squire. Has a Knight of Aura in training, he would give everything, even his humanity, to protect his lady, as it is his duty. Lucario TF story.


**A Knight's Destiny**

* * *

"Time to go to sleep children." The grandmother said as she tucks her grandkids to bed.

"Tell us a story grandma." Her granddaughter asked.

"Yeah! A story!" Her grandson said.

"Alright, but promise me that you go to sleep afterwards."

"We promise." The two said. She then makes them comfortable before starting the tale.

"Long long ago, when the old castle ruin was new and inhabited, there lived two best friends, a boy and a girl. The girl was the king's only child while the boy was a simple commoner. One day, the boy saved the girl when she was looking for the Crystal Cavern, a place where aura itself take physical form and give great power to those whose heart is pure and filled with good intentions. Now the story begins years later, when the boy became chosen as a squire for the Knights of Aura…"

"Concentrate, feel the aura around you, and mould it into a ball." His teacher said as Luke focus hard at his hands. Unlike the others, who say that aura flows like water, the aura flows like porridge for him. When Sir Markus, his teacher, see how hard he concentrates just for his hands to glow, he simply closes his eyes and senses the aura around him.

"Stop," He said, "You're simply straining yourself." Luke then collapse on to the floor, breathing heavily.

"The boy's have no talent." A man in armor said as he watches the pitiful display by the door. Sir Markus simply walk to his fellow knight.

"You are not his teacher, Sir Galius." He whispered, "The aura simply flows slower for him."

"Ha! Just like the commoner he truly is." Sir Galius said, making sure Luke hears him.

"Everyone can maniplulate aura. Like everything else, there are those that a person is good at and those that they need help with."

"Just the right words to come from the bastard son of a priest. The earlier that boy goes back to his family, the easier for us to train for the coming war." Sir Galius said as he heads to the training field.

"Don't let his words hinder you," Sir Markus said, "We all have a destiny to fulfill. But only Arceus knows what that destiny is," He then pats Luke's shoulder, "Take some rest and do those breathing exercises I taught you." He then goes outside to the training field. Luke simply sighs and walks up to his room as the words of Sir Galius echoes in his mind.

'He's right,' He thought, 'The only reason why I even became a squire was because I saved the princess' life.' He then looks at the mounted shield on the wall, painted to look like the royal crest. Vert, bordure argent a Lucario rampant to sinister azure chest or spikes argent paws belt and band on face sable.

'Green, with a silver border, a blue attacking Lucario facing to the shield bearer's left, gold chest, silver spikes, and black paws, belt and the band on the face.' Luke thought as he remembered his heraldry. He then looks away from it, as if it were the king's stern face than a shield, 'Should I go? I would be branded as a traitor to the crown but it's obvious that I'll simply be sent straight to my death at the frontline.' He needs guidance. As he leaves the room, he takes a look back to the shield, 'May Arceus guide me.'

He heads down to the castle grounds and ride outside to town. As he reached the cathedral, he sees the priest in the middle of his sermon.

"… There was nothing but an egg. Then Arceus emerged it and the world was made into being. The creator watched as the nothingness and the world intermingled, for there was nothing that separates them. He then divides then nothingness from the world and He sees it good. Then three great beings were made, the Keeper of Time Palkia, the Architect of Space Dialga, and the greatest of the three, Giratina, the Balancer and the Guardian of the Barrier between the nothingness and the world. As creation was filled with life, it was at peace. But Giratina wanted more than just the leadership of the three, and tried to usurp Arceus but ultimately failed. He was then banished to the other world, and Death came out to replace him. So says the Holy Book." The priest said as Luke takes a seat and listens at the sermon, "We must not become prideful of our actions, whether it is to help the poor or to help the sick. We do not stand above one another like mountains. We are nothing but dust. We must live in harmony with each other, and while the Creator gave each and every one of us free will, we must not forget the duties and obligations we made for the good of society, not for your selfishness, even if it hurts us in the present for a better future. Arceus alone knows what the future holds…" Minutes later, the sermon for the day ended and Luke walks to the priest.

"Father, I ask for your guidance."

"What worries you child?"

"I, I don't think I should even be a squire for the king. I can't control aura like the others." The priest frowned when he heard the word aura, for he made numerous arguments with the court wizard over the use of magic, and he rightly fears for the people over the control of the world's life force. The priest swallows his pride as he gives his answer.

"We may not know what the future holds but there is a reason why these things happen. You may not know why you were chosen but you will know in time. You simply need a patience heart and a perceptive mind to find the subtle ways our Creator works with."

"Thank you father." He said as he leaves the cathedral.

'He's right.' Luke thought as he watches the orange sky, 'I will know the reason why.' He then rides his Ponyta back to the castle.

Deep into the night, when nearly everyone is fast asleep, the door to Luke's room slowly opens and a person wearing a dark cloak enters and slowly approaches Luke. Luke then jumps out of his bed with a dagger pointing at the hooded person.

"I may not be able to control aura, but I can sense people around me, and you don't seem to have an aura. Who are you and what you want?" He ordered. The person pulls down the hood, showing her long wavy strawberry blonde hair and a worried face, "L-lady Alicia, you should go to bed." Luke said as he kneeled before the princess. She then kneeled down to Luke and hugged him. "M-my lady-"

"Please," She interrupted him, "Please, there's going to be a war soon. King Elrus of Astur and Elring is claiming to be the true king of the whole region. Please, father may not know this but there's a traitor in the castle. He gave King Elrus the locations for my safety. You're the only one I can trust Luke." She then stands up and tries to keep a stern face like her father, "As the Princess and Heiress Apparent of the Kingdom of Rhen, I call upon you, Luke Carver, as my protector." Still kneeling, Luke simply closes his eyes.

'Is this the reason why I'm here Arceus?' He thought as Alicia use a nearby training sword for the makeshift ceremony.

"As the loyal servant of the crown, I, Luke Carver, will dedicate my life for your safety."

"Do you swear in upholding the laws of Rhen?"

"For my mind shall be calm and just."

"Do you swear in helping those who are in need?"

"For my heart shall be compassionate and merciful."

"Do you swear to serve your liege and lord?"

"For my body shall be their instrument of rule."

"Do you swear your life to protect what is right?"

"Yes, may Arceus smite me from up above should I fail my duties as your protector." Princess Alicia then taps both of Luke's shoulders with the training sword.

"Arise Sir Luke of Canterby," She then gives Luke a dark hooded cloak, "Wear this. We must leave the castle now. I've left a letter to my father, and don't let anyone see us. We don't know if there are other traitors in the castle."

In the castle's war room, King Alfred watches the region map as the knights move the tactical pieces to the army's last known sightings.

"King Elrus is definitely setting up an invasion." Sir Markus said as he points to the pieces at the border of the Kingdom of Rhen and the United Kingdom of Astur and Elring.

"Astur and Elring," King Alfred said, "Mountainous lands where food is hard to find and grow. We are blessed that they didn't invade sooner."

"Can we call the Kingdom of Venin for help?" A knight asked.

"No, by the time help arrives, it would be too late." Sir Markus said as he looks around the room.

'Something doesn't feel right.' He thought.

"I'm certain things will end up well for us." Sir Galius said as a hysterical servant burst into the room.

"Your majesty!" She screamed, "There's a fire at the castle! It's spreading towards the princess' bedroom!" King Alfred then runs towards the fire with the knights behind him.

"Alicia!" He shouted, passing by a tapestry of the late queen.

Outside, Princess Alicia and Sir Luke hide in the forest and watch in horror as the castle begins to burn.

"F-father." Princess Alicia whispered in shock. Knowing how devastated she is, Sir Luke must think of the princess' safety.

"My lady, we must go." Luke said as he comfort her as they walk away, then Luke notice something, "My lady, why can't I feel your aura?"

"Remember the time you saved me from falling off the cliff all those years ago?"

"You were looking for the legendary Crystal Cavern my lady." She nodded and pulls out a glowing blue crystal.

"My search led me there."

"But why the Crystal Cavern?"

"Do you wish to see a person again? Even if they're no longer with you?" She asked him, and he knows what she means by that.

"The Cavern can't bring back the dead my lady." She simply shook her head.

"It's not that," She then looks at the aura crystal closely, "When I was young, my mother said that a person's soul can be transferred to the crystal. She held on this crystal until her last breath, and gave it to me. I just want to see her one last time before she finally moves on. I know it sounds blasphemous, and I don't think her soul is even in here, but it's the thought that counts." Luke then stops walking, "What is it?"

"A traitor told the enemy about your possible hiding places right?"

"Yes." She answered then Luke looks back at her.

"Do you want to go to the Crystal Cavern my lady? It's the least likely place for them to find us." She simply nodded and they head towards the cliff.

"Alicia!" King Alfred shouted as he begins to choke from the smoke. Even with his aura sense, he can't seem to find her, and he will not accept her death. The knights lost track of him, and visibility is limited. While the king continues to find his daughter, a large figure stands close to him.

"Your majesty!" Sir Galius shouted, "Please, you have to go outside. It's not safe here." He then pulls out a hidden dagger, "Who knows what might happen." And stabs him at the side of his chest as another figure emerges from the smoke.

"Your majesty!" Sir Markus said as he watches the king lying on the floor, "Traitor!" Sir Markus said as he unsheathes his sword and Sir Galius did the same. The two clash blades as the hallway around them begins to burn, "Why?" They then take some steps back, either of them didn't notice the king going back to his feet.

"Why? How can a bastard of a priest fully understand those of noble blood?" Galius said as their blades clash once again, "King Elrus have the will of Arceus behind him. You of all people should see that. Only under his rule will the land be truly blessed, and the lands that should have been mine will return to me." Galius then spread his foot in an arch, knocking Sir Markus to the floor while parrying his sword into the flames. Now he points the tip of his blade at Markus' face, "People like you shouldn't suppose to exist. Sooner or later, the divine hierarchy will return to its rightful place." But before he could swing his sword at Sir Markus, Galius was knocked unconscious by an Aura Sphere from both Sir Markus and King Alfred, who then collapse to the floor.

"Your majesty!" Sir Markus run to check the king's wounds, only to find chain mail under his royal garb.

"And the priest thought I was getting gluttonous." The king said while Sir Markus carries him to safety as the wood begins to fall from the ceiling.

Princess Alicia and Sir Luke reach their destination, the Atamar Cliffs, a hole where a thick mist fills it like water. It is said that this place is where all the dead go to move on.

"It's down there." Princess Alicia said as she looks down to the mist and sees the crystal glowing brighter.

"Doesn't look like anyone followed us here." Sir Luke said after checking the area, and at the distance, the fire still rages on. Princess Alicia then starts to climb down the cliff, "It's not safe my lady!"

"I know what I'm doing. It's been years since the last time I did this." While the princess did scare everyone by climbing up the castle tower one time, this is nature's territory, and there's only one Knight of Aura than the whole group. Luke goes down with her, but with the thick mist blocking their vision, all it takes is one wrong step.

"Luke!" She screamed as she begins to fall.

"Alicia!" Luke shouted, but he can't see her in the thick mist. Remembering his teacher's lesson, he breathes deeply and senses the aura around him. From there, he jumps. He then jumps to and fro the sides of the hole. But he still can't find her aura.

'She has that crystal, of course.' Luke thought as he continues to jump down the hole until he reaches the bottom. In his aura sight, there is an intense brightness that Luke opens his eyes out of fear of getting blind. What he sees amazes him; the floor to the ceiling is covered in the glowing blue crystals, some of the pillars are made out of it. He can feel the aura flowing through him like drinking a refreshing cup of water after a hard day's work.

"After all these years, the entrance to the Crystal Cavern is through the hole. Who would have thought-" Luke said as he notice Alicia's battered and bruised body lying on the ground. "Lady Alicia!" He shouted as he feels the aura of her body, 'Broken bones, internal bleeding, she'll die if I can't do anything to stop it.' He thought.

"Who would have thought," Alicia said as watch the crystals with shallow breaths, "That the Crystal Cavern was here all along."

"Don't talk, you'll be fine. I promise you that."

"There's nothing you can do. No one can stop Death." She said as she closes her eyes. He can feel her aura slowly fading away.

'No! I won't let this happen.' He thought as he place his hands on Alicia's body and focus all of his aura into her, 'Is this the reason why I'm here Arceus?' He thought before he begins the process.

Everyone at the capital watch in horror as the castle burn in flames. The priest is busy healing the injured while the court wizard is busy ordering the pokemon to quell the flames.

"We need more of those healing draughts!" The priest said to the court wizard as the court wizard order both the water types and the ice types to use their power to stop the flames, and the fire slowly shrinks in size and strength.

"You use them all!? I told you it takes weeks to find the ingredients for even one bottle!"

"Father, look." A servant said as she points to a figure walking out of the flames, Sir Markus carrying King Alfred.

"Your majesty!" The priest said as he run towards them and carries the king to a makeshift bed, "What happened?"

"The traitor Galius attempted to assassinate the king." Sir Markus said.

"So he's the leader of the rebellion." The priest said as he rubs his beard in contemplation.

"Rebellion?" The king asked from the bed.

"Yes, there were reports of a group of knights attacking their fellow knights. It ended up weakening the castle even further."

"I see, and Alicia. Did she make it out?"

"We're not sure your majesty." The priest said.

"But my student Luke wasn't in his bed when I went to get him." Sir Markus said while the priest notice his worry.

"Good, Alicia must be with him then." The king then fell asleep. When they're sure that the king is asleep, the priest speaks up.

"You mustn't let the king have false hope my child."

"Until Princess Alicia's body is found in the wreckage, there's still a possibility for her to live Father." Sir Markus said as the priest pats his shoulders and hugs him.

"Don't blame yourself," The priest whispered, "I don't blame you for living my child. There is a destiny that Arceus lay out for us. Whether or not we follow it by our own free will is another matter. But remember this. I love you son, and I'm proud of you."

Alicia opens her eyes like she wakes up from a night's rest.

"But, how?" She said as she stands up, all the aches and pains she gain from the fall simply vanished from her body. Looking around, she saw Sir Luke sitting by a crystal pillar, his clothes in ruin as if he was hit by a hundred cuts of a Scyther. She runs towards him and kneel besides him, "What happen to you?" She asked as she watches Luke slowly glowing.

"I made an oath to protect you my lady. It is Arceus' will for you to live. That I understand now." He said as he closes his eyes and begins to glow even brighter. The Crystal Cavern glows with him as the aura of the place flow like water, lapping at Alicia's clothes, and enter Sir Luke's glowing body. Looking around at the ethereal sight, she sees the spirits of the dead, both human and pokemon, living out their lives. But there are those who simply stand in place. These beings, dressed in strange white and gold garb holding a staff with the crystal at its tip, watch Luke. Men and women with a strange black and blue pokemon next to them watch carefully, and mouth to each other like they're having a conversation or a debate.

'The Masters of Aura,' Princess Alicia thought as she realizes who they are, 'But they vanished centuries ago.' When the woman finished talking, they all nodded in agreement then a black and blue pokemon then walk towards Luke as Alicia took a few steps back, 'A Lucario, but they're suppose to be a myth. Then again, this place is also a myth.' When the Lucario pass by her, she thought it look at her for a moment. The Lucario then kneel in front of Luke and place its paw on his chest.

'You have done well.' A thought entered Luke's mind.

'Who's there?' Luke thought.

'Your sacrifice was not made in vain, but your destiny is not yet complete.'

'My destiny?'

'As the protector of the crown, but your human life is ending, do not be afraid for your life will carry on, just not in this form.' The voice thought in Luke's mind as the Lucario then made the aura flow into Luke's fading aural body. Luke feels something changing within him. Princess Alicia sees Sir Luke's body shine brightly like the sun and shields her eyes.

Luke feels his body changing as the new aura pushes the old aura down making a sensation like bathing under a waterfall. His hair fall off as black and blue fur grows in its place, and spreads. His ears move up into large pointy ears as four strange appendages grow at the back of his head. He feels his face move forward into a snout. His chest then felt strange as yellow fur grows and a spike painlessly pushes out of his chest. His arms follow in the changes, becoming slender yet strong with his hands change into paws as the spikes painlessly push out of his skin, or now fur. His legs change, becoming compact, and with the blue fur, looking like a pair of blue shorts while his feet lengthen and change into black digitigrade paws. A tail then pop out as the changes end and the glow fades and the Lucario spirit stands up. To Alicia's shock, where Luke once sit, a living breathing Lucario now sits. Luke, however, feels refreshed and rejuvenated, like all the pain and worry simply melt away. Opening his now red eyes, Luke stands up, walks to Alicia, and closes his eyes as he kneels before her.

'My lady,' He thought to her, instinctively using telepathy, 'I was given a second chance as your protector. With this second chance, I will protect you.' He then opens his eyes to find strange paws where his arms were, 'What? How?' He thought in surprise as he looks all over his new body.

"You have been given a second chance." Both Alicia and Luke look at the spirit of a man wearing a more elaborate attire compared to the others, the Grandmaster, "Luke Carver, by sacrificing your life to save Princess Alicia from the bottom of your heart, without any thought of reward, either here or the hereafter, you have proven yourself to be worthy of the power bestowed upon you." Luke wondered what he meant by that as he unconsciously made a ball of aura floating by his hand, shocking him on how easy manipulating the aura now. Luke then feels a ripple in the aura as he sees Alicia's crystal glow brighter. Alicia drops it in sudden fright, causing a flash of light, and left the spirit of her mother, standing in front of them.

"Alicia," Her mother said as the spirit wipes away the tears from Alicia's eyes, "Oh Alicia, you're older now." She sadly said as she hugs her, "Remember that I'll always love you, and I'll be here for you, always." She then looks at Luke, "Remember your duties; you are protecting my daughter after all." She then let's goes of Alicia, but she doesn't want to let go of her mother, "I have to go."

"No," She said sniveling as she let go of all the sorrow she withheld for all these years, "Don't go mama. Please don't go." The spirit of her mother then looks closely at her face and raise her chin up.

"Oh Alicia, my sweet brave Alicia. Remember," The crystal then floats to her hands, "When you have this, then I'm not truly gone. I will always be with you." She then gives Alicia the crystal as she walks toward the Grandmaster, gaining the same white robe in the process, and one by one, the spirits vanish. Alicia watches her mother for the last time as she vanishes, leaving behind a new crystal pillar. The glow of the cavern soon fades, leaving behind Alicia and Luke alone. Wiping away her tears, Alicia then picks up some stones and makes a small monument in front of the pillar her mother stood. She then looks at Luke and said.

"We should go." Luke nodded and, carrying the princess on his back, jumps up the walls of the hole and return to the surface.

The sun rise that day as the King leads the army towards the border. The regiment passes by the hole, no one Alicia and a Lucario jumping out of it.

"To protect our families, we must march and battle the traitorous King Elrus of Astur and Elring." King Alfred said to the knights as he rides his horse towards the border.

"Fa-"

'No, not now my lady.' Luke said as he stops her from running towards her father. On his horse, Sir Markus senses both the princess and a Lucario with a very familiar aura.

'Did you find the path Arceus lay down for you Luke?' He thought to himself, 'Either way, keep the princess safe. There are still traitors in our midst.' Alicia and Luke simply watch as the army, led by King Alfred, heads towards the border at Talgafar Valley.

"What happened next grandma?" Her granddaughter asked.

"The Good King defeated the Evil King in the Battle of Talgafar Valley. It turns out that the wise men of Elring were planning a rebellion against their conqueror and use the invasion to rebel, and so the Evil King's kingdom collapsed. Even as a Lucario, the boy protected the girl with his life, and they live happily ever after. Now go to sleep, it's quite late already." She said as her grandkids hug her.

"Thanks for the story grandma." They said to her. She tucks them to bed and leaves the room.

As she walking down a large ornate hallway, she passes by a set of Astur-Elring armor, a tapestry with burnt edges of a queen, a large painting that recreates the knighting of a Lucario, the first Pokemon Knight of Aura, and she stops in front of a shield. The shield itself is mounted on the wall, starched and tarnished by time, its paint chipped but the image is still there, a Lucario attacking to her right on a green background and a silver border, her family's royal coat of arms. She continues on to the porch and watch from the palace, the capital city of Canterby. She then touch her necklace, on it is a blue crystal with a slight glow that was passed down from generation to generation, from monarch to successor, for she is Her Majesty Queen Alicia IV of the United Kingdom of Rhen, Venin, Elring, and Astur. She looks up and reads the family motto before returning back inside.

_'Arceus enim novit hominum fati'_

For Arceus alone knows one's destiny


End file.
